To Save the Ones You Love, A Brothers Conflict Fanfiction
by kaylagirl1572
Summary: Ally has suffered through some intense heart aches through her 16 years of life. From your whole family dieing to being a child soldier, being adopted into the Hinata All was starting to become better, she never expected her new father to marry. Now her and Ema, her sister, are fighting a bigger battle neither of them expected. Can she save her new family and herself?


To Save The Ones You Love

A Brothers Conflict fanfic, I do not own the characters, I only own Ally and the red family. The rest is owned by a genius man named Atsuko Kanase. Characters may become OC at certain points but I will do my best. Feed back is appreciated!

2003

"MAMA!" A little girl's voice rings out as she leaps onto her beloved mother. "It's my birthday! Mama! Can we eat my cake now? I have been waiting forever!" The little girl twirls around a bright yellow kitchen with white appliances.

"Now Ally, you must wait. None of your siblings are here yet. We can start when the whole family is here." A tall dark haired man picked up the pouting child and snuggled her gaining sequels of delight from her.

"Okay Papa, can I go wait by the fro.." Suddenly a loud crash came from the living room as three men came into the house.

"Where is my adorable little sister?" Exclaimed the tallest of the three. He had light red hair that went down to his ears and bright brown eyes the mirrored the little girls and mother. The other two were the spitting image of each other and the father.

"Logan!" Ally launched herself at the boy's legs. He picked her up and twirled her around as the rest of the family chuckled.

"Hey Ally don't forget about us! We are your favorites remember?" One of the boys put his arm around his brother and they shared similar smiles.

"Joel and Adam don't you start any fights today!"

"Sorry Mom" the two hugged their mother.

"Besides everyone knows your father is her and Rose's favorite."

"No Susan that's not true we are all equal in this household." Susan rolled her eyes as the front door was opened again.

"Ha! We are after all daddies' little girls, you made sure of that!" A smiling girl walked into the house and hugged her father.

"Rose!" Ally ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh look who decided to show up Joel, our darling baby sister Rose, How was your club activities today?" Adam and Joel slung an arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Adam don't you mean to ask how Evan is?" Adam smirked at his younger sister.

"Who is Evan?" Two fists were slammed onto the kitchen table.

"Oh now Jonas she is sixteen years old, let her be! Now be a dear and get the balloons for Ally? We are holding a birthday party for our other daughter are we not?" Susan said glaring at her sons and husband.

"hmmph fine" he turned to Rose, "we will talk about this later" He left the room.

"Guys! What the hell?" Rose glared at her older twin brothers. Logan decided to pick up Ally and dance around the room obnoxiously in front of the argument.

"Well maybe next time you won't leave us to do your chores instead of going to hang out with your boyfriend!" Adam and Joel argued back as Logan continued to twirl around them.

"Fine I'm sor.. OH MY GOD LOGAN WILL YOU STOP!"

"What? Why? I am just dancing with our little sister." He blue eyes cutely look at rose, while hers glare.

"Sometimes it's so hard to believe your twenty you know that?" Logan ignored her and continued to dance.

"Now children calm down, why don't you all help me set up your sister's cake?"Susan brought out a teddy bear shaped cake while Adam, Joel, and Rose searched for candles. Logan brought Ally into the kitchen brushing her red locks with his hand.

"Yay cake time!" Ally clapped her hands. Rose started to put three candles on the cake as the twins wrote Happy Birthday Ally.

"Now what is taking your father so long?" Susan looked at the garage door Jonas had left through. "Logan hunny do you mind going to see if he needs help?"

"Sure mom" Logan gave Ally to Adam and winked at her. "Be back soon, don't start celebrating without me!" He left whistling. The room was quiet besides Joel singing to Ally as he and Adam played with her to distract her from waiting. Ten minutes past with no one returning.

"Honestly what is taking so long?" Susan's sighed in concern.

"Ma, what's that noise?" Rose asked tugging on her mother's arm. Everyone was quite for a minute.

"It sounds like guns going off." Joel quietly stated picking up Ally and holding her close.

"Well we do live on a military base; training might be going on again." Adam chimed in.

"Yea, but aren't we usually warned ahead of time?" Rose inched closer to Joel and took Ally from him, hugging her close she looked at her mother.

"Hey does it sound like its getting closer?" Adam and Joel looked at their mother as well.

"I'm scared, where's daddy and Logan?" Ally asked looking at her mother to. A scream is heard the distance.

"Mama!" Rose hugged Ally close and inched closer to her twin brothers.

"Everyone get to the basement! Right now, you know the drill!" Everyone paled and sprung into action. Rose ran to the basement carrying a crying Ally. Joel and Adam right behind her ran past her to a locked closet which they unlocked. Grabbing a pistol each they took position in front of the door while Susan locked the door. She ran down, grabbed two more pistols and threw one at Rose, which she caught.

"Stay quiet" Susan instructed. She turned off the lights. Ally whimpered burying her face into Rose's chest. She knew the drill to, they practiced it enough. Alarms were heard in the distance as the whole family stayed quiet and listened. Then there was a knock. Everyone sighed in relief when the secret knock was done meaning it was Logan or Jonas.

"Is everyone okay?" Jonas's tall body walked down the stairs with the twins who had unlocked and relocked the door. Jonas scanned the room. "Where is Logan?"

"You mean he didn't make it to you?" Rose asked trying to hush the frantic Ally who wanted her father.

"No I never saw him." He frowned.

"Dad what's going on? Is this a drill again?" Adam leaned against Joel.

"I'm afraid not, we are being attacked." Jonas went to the closet and pulled out several large guns. He then grabbed some knives and attached them to himself. His uniform looked dirty like he had already gone against several attackers.

"Attacked! By who!" Joel shouted.

"Shh Joel! We have to be quite down here!" Susan hushed him. Jonas looked at him.

"We don't know the full details yet but it seems to be some drug or cult organization named Starlight. They have an surprising amount of weapons though. It nothing we can't handle though. You guys stay here, I will go find Logan and then join the fight."

"Papa please don't leave again" Ally's eyes watered as Jonas eyes softened. He walked over to the closet and picked up a small silver knife with a black handle with a silver A carved into it. He placed the knife into a black cover which could be hooked onto a pant loop. He then walked over to Ally and placed the knife into her side pocket in her white dress.

"Usually I would wait until your older but I want to make sure everyone is protected. I love you baby, don't worry I will be back." Everyone looked with worried expressions. Jonas kissed each of his children's heads and than his wife. "Stay safe" he ordered as he walked up the stairs and into the unknown. The twins locked the door again and quickly retook position at the bottom of the stairs facing the door. Rose looked down at a teary Ally and snuggled her.

"Don't worry Ally, everything will be okay. Just be brave." She smiled down at Ally.

"Oi little sister! Earth to little sister!" a voice rung in Ally's ears as she tried to focus on what he mother was saying to her sister. A harsh pinch on her cheek shook Ally back to reality. She came to face to face with a stranger. A man with white hair and a worried expression. Then it dawned on her, he was one of her new brothers and the family she knew so long ago were still dead. She was not three anymore, she was seventeen and she no longer cried.

"You okay Ally?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Yea" She smiled "Just thinking about some sad memories."

"Aww! Little sister!" He hugged her.

'no longer a Red, my name is Ally Asahina now.' She thought to herself as tears threatened to come out.


End file.
